


【雏横】品茶

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 全是车，无剧情，D/S，横右，OOC#就是想花样搞哥#注意避雷起初是脑补的19年10月Alpha杂封面雏x森永19年10月紫色和服CM横





	1. Chapter 1

”没想到先生的和服下面是这么美妙的风景啊。”

拉开和服，展现在村上眼前的是被红色绳子所束缚的白皙身体。绳子从横山的脖颈缠绕到胸部，绕了个圈来到下身，又V字形绕过性器，在大腿后侧与背后的绳结相接。没有其他布料干涉，性器在和服与绳子若有若无的摩擦下，早已勃起。

被村上饶有兴味地端详，横山红了脸，抓住衣襟想要挡住自己的身体，却被村上握住了双手。村上发现横山的呼吸开始有些混乱。

“只是被我看着就有感觉了吗？ ”

村上从鼻子发出一声嗤笑。他的手指拨上横山挺立的乳尖。敏感的横山扭动身体想要躲开，却被村上抓住绳子狠狠拉回，绳子嵌入皮肤，让横山吃痛地呻吟出声。

“怪不得横山先生每天都穿着和服呢。故意叫我靠近看泡茶的姿势，是期待着我发现你的秘密吗？”

村上从后面抱住横山，在横山的耳边吐息。

漂亮的紫色和服散落在腰间。村上用舌尖舔过横山的脖颈，手轻轻抚摸他的身体，在他的性器周围游走却不去安抚，让横山有些难耐的不自觉轻轻扭动身体。

“幻想了很多次我这样玩弄你吧。”

横山咬住嘴唇摇摇头，羞耻和兴奋使他的脸变得绯红。

“村上先生…不要…”

虽然嘴上说着拒绝的话语，但横山的眼神已经开始迷离，似乎蒙上一层水汽。丰满的唇瓣微张，虽然已极力掩饰却还是掩不住溢出的喘息。

“平时看起来高雅端庄的茶道老师，竟然有着这么淫荡的身体呢。”

村上一手捏住横山的下巴以让他无法再咬住嘴唇，另一只游走在下身的手终于握上他的勃起，令横山发出一声小猫般的轻呼。

“真巧。我呢，最喜欢弄坏精致的东西了。”

握在下身的手开始有技巧的套弄，横山忍不住发出迷醉的呻吟。握住横山下巴的手突然用力把他的脸转向侧面，村上有些粗暴的吻上横山软嫩的唇，把他的呻吟声搅碎在口中。

充满掠夺意味的吻似乎要剥夺横山的呼吸，下身被越来越快的套弄，横山混乱地觉得似乎就要窒息。生理泪水不自觉沿着脸颊流下，在茶室的暖黄灯光下闪闪发亮。

村上放过横山的唇。本就丰满的唇瓣被吻得有些红肿，像盛放的玫瑰般嫣红。横山的大脑被情欲冲得有些迷乱，他望向村上，眼神里满是渴求。

“想让我怎么做？”

村上故意停下了手中的动作，嘴角挑起，眯起眼睛看着横山。

横山低下头，又咬住嘴唇。村上握住横山下身的手突然紧了紧，横山下意识地向后一躲，感觉到身后有什么硬硬的东西顶着自己。不禁咽了下口水。

“想要…村上先生…”

艰难地吐出这几个字，横山的脸红得像煮熟的虾子，村上却没有轻易放过他。

“想要我怎么做？”

横山的脸红到耳根。他低下头犹豫不决，却被踢上腿弯跪倒。手臂撑在茶室的榻榻米地板上，和服松垮地垂在腰间，露出缠绕着嫣红绳子的牛奶般的白皙后背。村上撩起横山的和服下摆，手指轻轻在横山的后穴处摩挲，发现穴口有些柔软。

“竟然已经自己做好准备了啊，真是个不得了的家伙。”

听着羞辱的话语，横山已经无力反抗，只是摇着头，随着村上的动作轻声呻吟。

“别光顾着舒服。告诉我你想要什么。”

“想…想要村上先生……插进去……”

“这样才对。”

满意的笑了笑，村上用手指插入横山的后穴。

“啊……”

敏感的地方被侵入，横山不由得绷紧了一些，而绳结也随着他的动作摩擦着他的身体，令他忘情地娇喘出声。

“主动勾引我的是横山先生吧，不叫得大声一点，让我兴奋起来怎么行。”

横山的身体被村上撩拨得似乎要燃烧起来。虽然已在脑内想象了无数次被他侵犯，但真实比想象中来得还要羞耻。侵入身体的手指开始浅浅的抽插，横山再也无法掩盖自己的情欲，随着村上手指的动作一下下叫出好听的小奶音。

“是这样吗？”

“还想…再深一点……”

横山想把脸埋入臂弯，却被抓住肩部的绳子翻了过来，不得不面向村上。绳子嵌入皮肤，留下一道道红痕。

“看着我的眼睛，好好说出来。”

横山几乎要哭出来。他想用手臂挡住脸，可双手却被村上按住，无法动弹。村上紧盯着他的眼睛，好像猎豹在端详可口的猎物。

“村上先生…请再深一点……”

终于忍不住坦白藏在心底的欲望，眼泪不争气地从眼角溢出，却被村上温柔地吻去。

“这样才是好孩子。”

“一个人对着镜子绑上绳子一定很寂寞吧。下次换我来怎么样？”


	2. Chapter 2

“不好意思，横山先生今天有急事外出了，抱歉和您的预约得取消了。”

打发走横山的访客，村上锁上门，没有忘记挂上“休息中”的牌子。然后，他缓缓向内屋走去，途中还停下来欣赏了一会儿开在沿廊边的白色小花。

“啊……嗯……”

还没走进内屋，便听到传出来的呻吟声。村上倚在门口，满意地欣赏着他的“作品”。

横山穿着黑白相间的和服，双手被从天花板垂下的绳子绑在头顶，露出白皙的手臂。和服外也束缚着绳索，在胸前和下身结成好看的菱形。和服下摆被撩起，随意地塞在腰间的绳子里，下身的风景一览无余。横山的后穴被塞入了一根按摩棒，“嗡嗡”地震动着。他难耐地扭动着腰，发出痛苦又快乐的呻吟。

“不要……已经…不行了……”

看到村上进来，横山断断续续地哀求他放过自己。

村上走近横山，用手轻轻抚上他的脸。横山的脸小巧且精致，好像白瓷娃娃一般。村上用手背慢慢的轻抚横山的脸颊，然后用手指玩弄他丰润的嘴唇。

横山有些讨好的伸出舌尖舔了舔村上的手指，然后羞怯地看向村上的表情，刚好对上村上玩味的眼神。

村上笑了笑，把食指和中指伸入横山口中。得到鼓励的横山卖力地舔弄起来。村上开始用手指在横山的口中搅动，横山无法合上嘴唇，也不能顺利吞咽，口水从他的嘴角流下，滴在村上光亮的皮鞋上。

“好脏。”

村上皱了皱眉，而被上下夹击的横山，竟然在这个时候射了出来。白色的精液溅在村上的藏蓝色西裤上，分外明显。

“对…对不起……”

情欲还没完全褪去，还在喘息的横山像做错事的孩子，低着头喃喃着，乞求村上的原谅。

“是闻到我的味道射了，还是听到我羞辱你的话才射了呢？”

村上捏起横山的下巴，让他看着自己。因刚刚的射精而正在羞臊的横山听到这样的问题，脸变得更加通红，却被村上温柔的抱在怀里。

横山刚刚经历过高潮的身体还在微微颤抖，腿有些使不出力气，软软地靠在村上的胸前。村上安抚地轻拍他的后背，在感觉到横山的颤抖开始平复后，慢慢取出横山后穴的玩具。

“手腕还可以吗？”

横山愣了一下，才反应过来村上问的是自己被绳子绑在头顶的手腕。他试着活动了一下，没有什么不适，便红着脸点了点头。

“好的。那接下来是惩罚时间了。”

刚刚的温柔突然消失殆尽，横山看到村上的嘴角又挂上了他熟悉的，让人恐惧而又兴奋的笑容。横山不想承认自己有些期待接下来的惩罚。

村上的手轻轻抚上横山的脖颈。刚刚的挣扎让他的衣服变得散乱，领口散开，隐隐可见好看的锁骨。村上把横山的和服对襟拉向两边，横山粉色的乳尖露出来，被绑在和服外面的绳子摩擦到，让横山难耐地呻吟出声。

村上故意拨动绳子，欣赏横山被撩拨的表情。突然，他重重的打上横山裸露在外的屁股。

“啊——！”

横山惊叫出声。

“说过了是惩罚，横山先生一脸享受怎么行。”

横山的屁股又挨了几下，可他的叫声却慢慢带上一层情欲，性器也再次不受控制地勃起。

村上走到横山前面，看着不住喘息的横山，他抱起手臂，摇了摇头。

“横山先生的身体真是淫荡呢。被打屁股竟然也会这么有感觉。”

“不，不是的………”

横山几乎是带着哭腔，没底气的否认。

“哦？所以你不喜欢这样了？”

横山咬着嘴唇，没有回答。

“那我们今天就到这里好了。”

村上说着，开始准备解开束缚横山的绳子。

“不……”

“嗯？”

“喜欢……”

“什么？”

“喜欢……被村上先生…这样对待……”

横山的脸红得像熟透的苹果。听到这个回答的村上露出了满意的微笑。他吻上横山的嘴唇，顺便舔去横山眼角因羞耻而溢出的泪珠。

“好的。我会让你更加喜欢接下来的一切。”


	3. Chapter 3

村上走到门口，从带来的包裹中取出一个盒子，又回到横山面前打开。

横山看到盒子里装着十几个晾衣夹，还有一截丝带，都是淡淡的樱花般的粉色。

“唔…不……不想被弄疼……”

横山似乎明白了村上的意图。他险些说出“不要”，却因为害怕村上真的离开而把音节咽了回去，只能用颤抖的声音，乞求村上对自己温柔一点。

“这个颜色很适合你。”

村上拿起丝带，用一端轻轻搔动横山的脸，弄得横山痒痒的，心也跟着痒痒的。丝带划过横山的嘴唇，横山又习惯地伸出舌头来迎接，而丝带却被村上拿走，覆上横山嘴唇的，是一个缠绵热烈的吻。包裹着村上的气息，被绳子束缚的身体感受着村上的体温，横山不争气地再次有了反应。

“就这么迷恋我吗。”

自己的动作被横山的身体一一诚实的反馈，村上离开横山的嘴唇，语气有些无奈，眼神却满是爱怜。

轻轻的，村上把丝带系在横山半勃起的阴茎的根部。横山甚至没有闪躲，他已经不在乎自己接下来会变成什么样子。

把身体交给面前的这个男人就好。横山有些自暴自弃的想。

“数一数有几个，数对了，就放过你。”

村上从盒子里拿出一只夹子，没有犹豫便夹在了横山的乳头上。横山因突然的痛感而哭叫出声。他微微低头看向痛楚传来的地方，早晨对着镜子打理好的和服如今凌乱的敞开着，夹上夹子的乳头开始变得红肿，另一边没有被夹子虐待的的乳头还是嫩嫩的粉色，却淫乱的站立着，好像在期待着什么。自己身体不堪的风景让横山的羞耻心到了极限，他迷乱的呜咽起来。

“告诉我，有几个？”

“一个……”

村上满意的点点头，又在另一边夹上一只夹子。

“啊……！唔……两个……”

这次没有等村上询问，横山便主动地数了出来。村上欣赏着横山痛苦又兴奋的表情，在横山乳头上的夹子尾端夹上新的夹子。

“五个……六个……啊……！”

乳头被多个夹子的重量拉扯着，疼痛慢慢转化成异样的快感。下身似乎又涨大了一点，却被丝带束缚着变成让人烦闷的钝痛，刚刚还在被玩弄的后穴如今却寂寞的等待着被操弄。横山被身体的欲望折磨得快要疯掉，他看着村上的动作，从咬紧的唇瓣中机械的挤出一个个数字。

村上的动作突然停止。

“真可惜，横山先生数错了。”

“不要…已经忍不住了……村上先生……求求你……”

横山再也无法忍耐。他激烈的挣扎起来，想要逃离眼前的折磨。他早已注意到村上的裆部鼓起令人垂涎的形状，尝过村上带来欢愉滋味的后穴寂寞的等待着新的一轮玩弄，他想要村上粗大的阴茎进入自己的身体深处，毫不留情的在自己身体里肆虐，让自己只顾沉沦在快感中，一次次颤抖着释放。

“横山先生真是任性。”

村上叹了口气。他抬手解开系在天花板的绳子，横山立刻软倒在地。村上解开自己的裤子，抓着横山的头发将他拉起，将涨大的阴茎捅进他的口中。

横山顾不上去理会身体的疼痛，只想快些从得不到发泄的情欲中解放。他卖力地服务起村上，尺寸惊人的性器在口中的滋味并不好受，横山的视线被泪水模糊，却依然继续卖力的吞吐吸吮。激烈的口交动作让胸前的夹子掉下了几个，但乳尖被拉扯的痛感依然折磨着他的身体。

想象着口中硕大的阴茎很快就将侵入自己的身体，横山的下身又有了反应，丝带的束缚带来的痛感和后穴的空虚更加强烈。横山泪眼朦胧地用乞求的眼神看向村上，希望他快些放过自己，让自己解脱。但村上却没有理会横山，反而用手按住横山的头，把阴茎插得更深。

“咳咳！——”

被粗大的阴茎顶到喉咙，横山忍不住干呕出来，被口水和村上尖端流出的淫液呛到，却被村上的手按得紧紧的无法挣脱，几乎就要窒息。隔了几秒，村上放开了横山。得以正常呼吸的横山瘫在地上不住的喘息，秀美的脸此刻不再如教授茶道时一般优雅淡然，狼狈地沾满眼泪、鼻涕和口水。

“好像做的有些过火了呢。不过，这就是横山先生想要的吧？“

村上蹲下来轻轻摘下夹在横山乳尖的晾衣夹，却发现横山的身体在不住的颤抖。刚刚被太过粗暴的对待令横山迎来了高潮，虽然有着丝带的束缚，尖端却溢出了点点白浊。

”真是淫乱的身体。“

村上站起来，眯起眼睛看着在地上蜷成一团的横山。横山把脸埋在手臂中，不想承认自己的身体竟如此喜欢村上过分的对待。

”横山先生就是用这具身体，勾引每一个来学茶道的人吗？”

听到这句话，横山触电般僵住了，他猛地撑起身体瞪向村上，脸涨红着开口想要说些什么，却最终还是咬住了嘴唇，失去力气般低下头。

抓住横山腰间的绳子让他跪伏在地上，村上自背后贯穿了横山的身体。寂寞的后穴终于得以被填满，横山忍不住舒服的呻吟出声。村上像横山期待的那样肆意操弄着他，粗大的阴茎将横山的后穴撑得满满的，一下下侵入横山的身体深处，摩擦着他最舒服的地方。横山的呻吟声越发迷乱，终于变成不受控制的淫靡的浪叫。

“好痛……村上先生……丝带……好痛……”

横山哭泣着哀求村上解开束缚自己的丝带。后穴的强烈快感令横山已经无法再抑制自己就要喷薄而出的欲望。虽然已经微微射出了一点点，但大量的精液依然被束缚在身体中，阴茎已经肿胀发红。村上加快了下身的速度，一下下强烈的撞击着横山的身体，在快要释放时解开了束缚横山的丝带。

“唔啊……啊啊啊啊——！

被束缚的精液终于找到出口，横山终于得以释放自己积攒已久的欲望。大量白浊从他的阴茎中喷射出来，弄脏了他白皙的大腿、和服的下摆和榻榻米地面。强烈的高潮使得横山的后穴一下下收紧，村上在横山颤抖的身体中灌满了自己的精液。

”横山先生，你这个样子真美。“

村上整理好裤子，欣赏着脱力的横山。横山软软的躺在地上，下身不堪地散乱着精液的痕迹，刚刚结束被操弄的后穴微微张合，慢慢流出村上灌入的白色液体，像只被玩坏的布娃娃。村上俯下身，轻轻撩拨横山被玩得红肿的乳尖。

“下次见面，横山先生想被怎样对待呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

在隔间里，横山坐在村上对面，出神地看着村上把食物送进口中。

“怎么不吃？”

“啊…好的…”

村上已经有两个星期没有来茶室了。好几次横山回过神的时候，都发现自己坐在电话前。可他不想承认自己是在期待着来自某个人的预约。

一次次因电话铃响起而兴奋起来，又一次次因为电话另一端不是他等待的人而失望。

也许是腻了吧。横山想。

仔细想想自己甚至并不知道村上的任何信息。所有交集，都只是村上单方面的来找自己。

毕竟只是陌生人间的一时兴起。就这样断了联系，也没什么让人可意外的。

横山宽慰着自己，努力的不去在意那个人是否还会联系自己。

然而，当横山接起电话听到村上的声音时，他甚至不相信自己的心可以跳得那么快。

村上询问起哪天可以预约，横山不假思索的回答了明天——这使得横山不得不取消了两个学生的预约。

然而，村上却只是普通的听横山讲解茶道知识，甚至没有一句多余的闲谈。直到中午课程结束，横山有些失落的目送村上出门，村上却在门口停下了脚步，饶有兴趣的打量着横山。

横山被盯得有些不自在。他掩饰一般微微鞠躬。

“谢谢村上先生。下次再见。”

“一起吃饭去吧。”

“诶？”

———

横山坐在桌前，觉得有些搞不清状况。

村上带他来到的是一家在贵族和商界人士中很受欢迎的高级料亭，店员们似乎和村上很熟悉的样子，直接招呼他们来到了一间隔室。

精致的料理一道道送上餐桌，横山却无心品尝。第一次和村上两个人以这样普通的方式独处，横山反而感到有些不自在。

村上却是一贯的从容。他看出了横山的拘谨，拿起清酒，为横山斟满。

“没有食欲的话，就陪我喝一杯吧。”

横山闷闷的连喝了几杯。他猜不透村上是什么心思，为什么会突然带他出来吃饭？

横山慢慢地啜饮着清酒，从指缝里悄悄打量面前的村上。村上今天也是利落的西装造型，在用餐前脱下了西服外套，露出修身的马甲和搭配得当的衬衫，金属镶边的宝石袖扣随着他的动作不时微微闪光。他似乎很满意面前的料理，看起来心情很好，不时微微点头表示赞叹。

一瞬间，横山产生了某种错觉，觉得自己和村上仿佛不是现在的“身体专用伙伴”，而是一种什么更亲近、更自然的关系。

察觉到自己的想法，横山慌忙低下头，觉得脸有些烧得难受。

村上吃完了盘中的料理。他抬起眼，刚好看到横山想要掩饰动摇的样子。他微微扬起嘴角。

“不再吃一点了吗？”

“啊，哦…我吃饱了。”

“那我们走吧。”

走？去哪里？

可横山没有问出来，刚刚的清酒让他变得微醺，他只是下意识的跟上村上。

村上带他来的是一间高层公寓，离横山的茶室只有一条街的距离。

“这是我住的地方。”

“哦……”

房间的铁门在身后关上。横山愣在门口，感觉似乎能听见自己心跳的声音。

“请进吧。”

“那…我打扰了。”

横山端坐在沙发上，看村上从冰箱里取出一瓶红酒。横山低下头，觉得自己的和服打扮好像和整个氛围有些格格不入。

反正一会也是要脱掉的。

脑海里突然出现的想法，把横山自己也吓了一跳。

村上为横山倒了一杯红酒，然后自顾自的去了浴室。横山倒是松了一口气，他终于顾得上环视村上的房间。

村上住的是一个高层的开间，好像是把几个房间打通了，显得格外宽敞。装饰和布置都很简洁，却能看出主人的品味。

浴室传来村上淋浴的水声。横山又开始紧张起来，他已经准备好接受接下来发生的事情，或者不如说，他开始有些期待了。尝到快感却又被冷落了两个星期的身体开始蠢蠢欲动，横山端起红酒一饮而尽，想让自己冷静下来。

浴室的门打开了。村上穿着浴袍，头发湿湿的走出来。这是横山第一次看到这样随意打扮的村上。

村上看了眼空的红酒杯，又看向横山。

“不确认里面是什么，就这样喝掉了吗。”

横山一惊。他惊恐的看向村上，而村上只是意味深长的笑了笑，坐在了一旁的沙发上。

“你…”

横山觉得身体烫得简直无法忍耐。习惯了被村上玩弄的身体本就已经寂寞的等待了两周，又喝下了奇怪的东西，横山软在沙发上，脸涨得通红。

“横山先生，你没事吧。”

“唔……”

村上的明知故问让横山有些羞恼。他眼神迷离地看向村上，期待着他像之前一样肆意调教自己的身体，可村上偏偏没有任何动作。

横山想要站起来，但腿一软坐到了地上。他慢慢爬到村上旁边，跪在村上面前，想要去含住村上的那根，却不敢擅自行动，最终伸出舌头开始舔舐村上的手指。

村上似乎很满意横山这样做，他欣赏着横山漂亮的嘴唇和舌头舔吻着自己的手指，不时轻轻的用指尖在横山口中搅动。横山一面吻着，一面不自知的发出迷醉的喘息声。

亲吻村上的手指无法带来满足，横山胡乱的扯开自己的和服，村上发现横山的和服里面又是什么都没穿。

横山急切的将的手指探向自己的后穴，却被村上抓住。

“想要？”

“好想要…已经…忍不住了……”

横山无法控制自己原原本本的讲出心里的想法。他把这些都归咎于喝下的那杯奇怪的液体。他抬眼用乞求的眼神望向村上，眼睛湿湿的。

“村上先生…快一点……”


	5. Chapter 5

村上看着被情欲操纵的有些失控的横山。显然横山的反应有些出乎他的意料之外，却很令他满意。他没有继续刁难横山，只是解开了浴袍的绑带，然后看着面前的横山。

横山好像得到赦令一般，他立刻开始舔吻起村上尚未勃起的阴茎，想要快一点让村上的那根变大，然后狠狠的插入自己的身体——横山满脑子都是这样的想法，可他已经没有余裕去反省这样的自己是不是太过放荡了。他的下身已经挺立，因太过动情，尖端已经开始溢出蜜液。

横山感觉到村上的阴茎在口中慢慢变硬变大。他更加卖力起来，一下下吞到喉咙深处，不时用舌尖舔舐村上的先端。

“把自己准备好。”

村上没有感情的命令让横山兴奋又有些失落。他本期待着村上快点把他推倒在地上，狠狠的深入他被情欲撩拨得发痒的身体，让他高潮到浑身颤抖，可村上显然不想这么轻易地让他如愿。

横山让村上的分身暂时离开自己的嘴唇，他不自觉地抬起头，小猫一般的眼神乞求又带些责备地看向村上，用唾液润湿自己的手指，然后慢慢地插入自己。

寂寞难耐的后穴终于等来了被进入的快感。横山眯起眼，任由自己发出淫靡的呻吟声。村上却没有给他继续出声的机会，他按着横山的头把阴茎捅入横山的口中，差点让横山窒息。

横山漂亮的嘴唇被村上勃起的硕大性器填得满满的，深入喉咙的不适感顶得横山忍不住干呕，脸上满是生理泪水，而期待着被粗大阴茎进入的后穴却只有自己的手指可以用来暂时满足，横山有些恨恨的吞吐着村上的阴茎，一面往自己的身体里又加入了一根手指。可眼下的姿势显然不够让他更好的抚慰自己，何况他心心念念了这么多天的人就在面前。

“村上先生…手指…不够……”

横山放弃了老老实实为村上口交，他再次仰起头乞求村上。

“请给我……想快点被村上先生的这根操……”

换在平时，横山是绝对不会允许自己讲出这样的话的。都是那杯液体的错，横山想。

一贯害羞的横山竟如此主动，被自己胡乱扯开的和服滑落下来，从腰间斜斜的垂到地上。粉红色的乳尖挺立着，皮肤在紫色和服的映衬下显得更加白皙，比一丝不挂更加诱惑。他的手指还插在自己的后穴舍不得抽出，眼中满是泪水，脸颊被情欲染的绯红，嘴唇因刚刚的口交而鲜艳得像要流出血来。这副模样换谁看了都会失去理智，村上也不例外。

“横山先生可真是个淫荡的家伙啊。”

村上叹了口气，按住横山的肩膀把他推倒在地，手指从身体里被扯出，痛得横山轻哼了一声。随即村上骨节分明的手指进入了被横山准备得已经有些柔软的小穴。

“啊…哈啊……”

横山不再像平时那样捂住脸，他渴求的看着村上用两根手指深入自己的身体，忘情地扭着腰，随着村上的动作喘息。突然，他的身体一震。

“啊……不要……好奇怪……”

“我好像找到了什么好地方呢。”

村上看着横山明显的反应。他故意一下下的轻轻搔弄让横山最有感觉的地方，看横山难耐地蜷起身体。

“村上先生……啊……”

“没有碰过这里吗？”

横山摇摇头。他的脸涨得通红，喉咙溢出好听的小奶音，村上蜻蜓点水的动作让他的欲望被撩拨得不上不下，他仿佛就要哭出来。

“求求你…村上先生…用力一点……”

不同于之前的羞涩压抑，眼前横山忘情的样子让村上也开始有些无法控制自己。他吻上横山挺立的乳尖，并不温柔的啃咬着，同时加重了手上的力道。横山的呻吟声越发迷乱，突然，村上感觉自己的手指被横山的后穴紧紧地吸住，身下的横山身体绷紧，无声地喘息着，大量的精液喷射出来。

“这些天都没做吗。”

“没……”

横山有些窘迫的样子让村上觉得有些可爱。他扯下挂在横山身上的和服，抱起一丝不挂的横山，来到自己的床上。

“横山先生的身体，射一次肯定是不够的吧。”

村上的欲望还没有得到释放。他分开横山的双腿，用自己的阴茎抵上横山粉红色的穴口摩擦。

“唔……哈啊……”

也许是那杯液体的原因，也许是因为躺在村上的床上，被村上的味道包围，横山的身体又开始有了感觉。可村上坏心眼的只是在横山的穴口摩擦着，发出挑逗般的水声。

“村上先生…”

一次次被撩拨，横山已经无法再继续忍耐。他不自觉地向下用力，想把村上的那根吃到身体里。

“叫我信五。”

村上俯下身，看着横山的眼睛。

“信五…信五先生…请进来…”

被带着哭腔的小奶音乞求地叫出自己的名字，村上抓住横山白皙的大腿猛地分开，把自己的分身一直进入到横山的深处。

“啊—！唔啊啊啊啊……”

虽然一如既往的并不温柔，但对于现在的横山刚刚好。村上的分身带来的充实感是手指所不能比的。横山觉得这么多天的空虚仿佛一下子被填满，他有些恍惚地抬起手臂，环上村上的脖颈。

“信五…哈啊……好舒服……”

村上回应般的抱紧身下的横山。他吻上横山的嘴唇，用舌头在横山的口中肆意地攫取着，一面加快了下身的速度。硕大的阴茎重重地一下下顶入身体深处，肉体与肉体碰撞，发出“啪啪”的声音，横山突然想到这是第一次与村上紧紧拥抱着做爱。

好像相爱的情侣一样。

这样的想法，使横山不争气地再次释放了出来。

而村上并没有停下动作。横山射精时绷紧的小穴让他吃了些苦头，差点也释放在横山的身体里。感觉到横山慢慢放松下来，村上抓过一个枕头，塞到横山的屁股下面，然后再次开始动作。

“唔…好深…！不……！”

垫在身下的枕头让村上得以进入得更深，释放过两次的身体已经无力承受更加的深入，横山忍不住哭叫出声，感觉整个人都要被村上贯穿。

村上显然不打算轻易放过横山。他在横山的身体里寻找着那个让横山舒服的地方，垫在身下的枕头显然有所帮助，村上没几下就找到了那里，他用力的顶弄着，横山刚刚才释放过的身体又开始舒服地蜷缩起来，带着哭腔的求饶声慢慢被忘情的呻吟所取代。

“好舒服…信五…好厉害……”

横山迷醉地咕哝着，理智早就被情欲冲到了九霄云外，他忠实地服从着身体的快感。村上的喘息声变得粗重了些，他加快了抽送的速度，横山感受到热热的液体射入了自己的身体，这使得他再次颤抖着迎来了高潮，然而这次他已经几乎无法再射出什么了。

————————

再次睁开眼时，天色已经暗下来了。

横山恍惚的不知自己身在何处，他挣扎着撑起身体，酸痛的感觉令他瞬间清醒。

坐在沙发上看书的村上放下手中的咖啡。

“你醒了。”

回想起之前的事情，横山有些羞恼。

“为什么要给我喝那种东西…”

“什么？”

“就…那瓶红酒，你不是下了药吗。”

村上一愣，随即笑起来。

“里面什么都没有。”

这次换横山呆住了。

村上合上书，走到床边，抚上横山白皙的脸。横山下意识地向后躲闪了一下，却发现自己无处可逃。

“横山先生的身体，本来就是这么淫荡。”

（TBC）


	6. Chapter 6

“横山先生的身体，本来就是这么淫荡。”

横山的脸一瞬间涨得通红。他张了张嘴，却什么话都说不出来。本以为自己的表现是药物驱使，自己刚刚的羞耻样子浮现在脑里，要不是一丝不挂，横山几乎想要夺门而逃。

好在村上没有再继续这个话题。他抬了抬下巴，横山顺着他的视线，看到了放在床头的一个精美的盒子。

“穿上它，晚上和我出门。”

没有进一步的说明，村上又坐回沙发上，继续读起了书。

横山慢慢起身，忍着腰部传来的酸痛打开盒子。里面竟然是一条薄纱连衣裙，还有假发和高跟鞋。

“什么…？！这…”

还未说出口的质疑被村上投来的目光震慑，不得不咽回腹中。横山看着盒子僵在原地，犹豫要不要乖乖听村上的话。

“不穿的话也可以。”

本应松一口气的，但横山觉得村上的语气似乎并不是字面的意思。

“不想穿的话，就戴着那堆东西等我回来。”

横山这才看到放在床上的绳索，还有好几个跳蛋。下午才射精了三次，如果戴上这些跳蛋被放置不知多久，他真的怀疑自己可能会死掉。

还没有接受自己刚刚并没有受药物控制的事实，横山的脑子还是浑浑噩噩。但他很清楚村上不会给自己第三种选择。他机械地拿出盒子里的裙子，慢慢穿在身上。

那是一件白色的纱裙。长度及小臂的灯笼袖巧妙地修饰了横山有些结实的肩膀，却能露出他白皙纤细的手腕。褶皱设计的有垂感的领口掩盖了他胸部并不丰满的事实，又能露出他精致的锁骨。腰部修身的设计延伸向下，裙摆及脚踝，两侧的开叉可以若隐若现地看到横山白嫩修长的腿。

比起妖艳的长卷发，村上为横山准备的及肩中短发中和了他不自觉流露出的诱人气质，令他显得更加清纯。横山有些不习惯地将遮挡在脸侧的头发别到耳后，慢慢穿上高跟鞋。好在鞋跟不算高，这也许是村上的温柔吧。

不得不说，村上挑选的打扮很适合横山。此时的他仿佛不食人间烟火的仙女，但流露出的不知所措的表情又可爱得仿佛迷路的小鹿一般。

村上打量着横山，横山读不懂他的表情。第一次穿女装的体验让他觉得无比窘迫。

而且，村上没有给他准备内裤。

他突然想起村上刚刚的话。

“你说…要出去？”

“没错。”

“不…不行，这样不行。”

这应该是横山第一次这样大胆地拒绝村上。不行，绝对没办法这样走到街上，一定会穿帮的。他不敢看村上的表情，低着头缩在床角。

村上走到横山面前，横山不敢抬头，只是紧紧地盯着自己的脚。

他听见村上抬起手的声音。

要被打了。横山想着，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

可村上的手没有如他所想的重重的落在他的脸上，而是轻轻地放在了他的头上。

“回来我会给你奖励。”

因不习惯的温柔而惊讶，横山抬起头看着村上。

“横山先生真美。”

村上用大拇指挑逗般的抚摸横山丰满的下唇。

“今晚，做我的伴侣。”

命令的语气听在横山的耳朵里却仿佛是塞壬的诱惑。对上村上不容置疑的眼神，横山完全忘记了拒绝，不受控制般点头应允。

村上换上一套浅灰色西装，装饰好与横山的连衣裙颜色一样的白色领结和白色手帕。横山呆呆地看着村上换衣服的样子。村上穿戴整齐，示意横山出门。

“村上先生，内裤…”

“不需要。”

村上看着横山窘迫的样子，翘起嘴角。

“你来的时候不是也没穿。”

横山又涨红了脸。他犹犹豫豫的跟上村上的脚步，走进电梯。

不习惯的着装让横山整个人都觉得不舒服。裙子和和服带来的感觉完全不同，下身空空荡荡的感觉令他难受，更重要的是他担心自己被街上的人认出来而被骂作变态。

“戴上这个。”

村上递给横山一张纯白色的半脸面具，刚好可以挡住上半脸。然后他自己也戴上了一张面具，不规则的白色面具上有一颗黑色的心形，看起来有些诡异。

“我们要去哪儿…”

没有收到回应。电梯到达1层，门口已经有车在等着了。很快的，他们到达了一家高级酒店。

横山透过面具好奇地打量着四周。可以遮住脸令他安心了不少，走路也自然了很多。这里的客人不少，他发现来这里的其他人也都带着面具。

村上径自向里面走去。横山想要跟上村上，但被还没穿习惯的高跟鞋绊了一下，他再次抬起头时，已经看不到村上了。

横山很慌张，他四处张望着寻找村上，却哪里都找不到。突然，一个同样带着面具的人出现在面前。

“是在找人吗。”

害怕声音将自己暴露，横山只是轻轻点点头。

“在这边坐一下吧，你找的人会回来这边的。”

横山跟着那个人来到了吧台前，那人从摆在吧台的酒中为横山取了一杯，然后坐在了横山身旁的椅子上。

被近距离打量的感觉令横山紧张得手心都冒出汗来。他强装镇定地抿了一口酒。

“你是第一次来吗。”

横山又点了点头。

“你知道这里是什么地方吗。”

横山迷茫地摇了摇头。

来人有些意外的笑起来。然后，他凑近横山的脸，横山仿佛都能感觉到他的鼻息。

“在这里，想和谁做爱都可以。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“在这里，想和谁做爱都可以。”

对方没有错过横山美丽的琥珀色瞳孔骤然收缩的样子。

“把这么美的小姐带到这种地方，你的同伴真是恶趣味啊。”

对方说着慢慢贴近，用手抚上横山的腰，在他的腰窝上下抚摸。

横山夹紧了腿，他大气也不敢喘，他害怕如果闹出骚乱会让自己的男性身份被暴露，在这种地方被当成变态，不知会发生什么事情。

看横山没有拒绝，那人更加露骨。他的手覆上横山挺翘的屁股，捏了一把。

“哦？竟然没有穿内裤，这位小姐可真是大胆呢。”

对方戏谑的笑了，横山又瞬间涨红了脸。

“一会让我在床上好好看看你的骚样吧。”

那人用只有横山能听见的声音，在横山的耳边挑逗的说。横山条件反射般站了起来，但被对方抓住了手腕。他拼命摇头表示拒绝，但他的样子只让对方更加兴奋。那人用力抓着横山的手臂，想把横山拖到外面。

“抱歉，他有约了。”

听到熟悉的声音，横山仿佛看到救世主一般。

村上身上发出的低气压让对方不自觉地松开了手。横山立刻躲到村上身边。那人觉得捞不到什么便宜，悻悻地走开了。村上拉起横山，不发一言的向外走去。

手腕被村上捏的有点疼，但横山识趣的没有打破沉默。

车没有回到村上家中，而是来到了一间隐蔽的酒店。横山跟着村上来到一间房间，村上按下指纹，房门打开了。横山被屋内的景象惊讶地愣在了原地。

这是一间“审讯室”。屋内摆满了横山见过及没见过的各种道具。横山想要后退，脚却不听使唤地踏进了屋里。

“我不是说过，会给横山先生奖励么。”

村上的声音低低地在耳边响起。横山觉得皮肤有些发冷。应该是要逃跑的，却仿佛有什么魔力使他站在原地无法动弹。

村上径自坐在一旁的沙发上。他指了指从天花板垂下的一副手铐。

“自己去戴好。”

横山看向房间的出口。门虚掩着，他知道是村上故意没有关。他犹豫着，如果他就此走出去，也许以后就再也见不到村上了。而且，他不得不承认自己开始期待村上说的奖励究竟是什么。

没有犹豫太久，横山乖乖地为自己戴好了手铐。他涨红着脸看向村上，村上露出的赞许表情令他感到欣喜。但村上很快收起了笑容，他微微眯起眼睛，看向横山。

“为什么那时不走开。”

“我担心…会被看出来……”

横山低下头小声回答。村上没有再追问，房间里沉默的气氛令横山感到有些不自在。他有些紧张地看着房间里的道具，不知道哪一样将会用到自己的身上。

“那么，要怎样奖励横山先生呢。”

村上又露出了一贯的，令横山恐惧又兴奋的微笑。他站起身，走到挂着各种各样鞭子的墙边。横山紧张得全身都绷紧了。

村上细细地挑选着，不时拿下一把鞭子打量。他缓慢的动作却令横山感到无比煎熬。

“村上先生…请不要…”

横山终于忍不住开口乞求村上。而村上仿佛没有听到一般，依然慢慢地挑选着。横山突然觉得一阵委屈。

“是村上先生不该带我去那种地方…还让我穿那种衣服…”

村上挑选完毕了。他回到横山身边。横山停止了抱怨，但他显然有些生气，脸涨红着，咬着自己的下唇。

“你做到了，而且做的很好。”

村上吻上横山的嘴唇。这是一个有些侵略性的吻，村上用舌头撬开横山紧咬的嘴唇，在他的口中有技巧地攫取着，不时吸吮舔弄横山丰满的唇瓣。横山被吻得有些意乱情迷，他有些站立不稳，束缚双手的铁链随着他的动作碰撞出金属的声音。

村上离开横山的唇。横山张开口喘息着，嘴唇被吻的红得更加鲜艳。村上捏上横山的脸颊，把一根缠绕着皮鞭的鞭柄横着塞到横山的口中。

“咬住，不许掉下来。”

命令的语气不容置疑。虽然皮革在口中的感觉并不好受，但横山还是咬紧了鞭柄。假发早在车里便被摘下，此时可以清楚的看到横山白皙的脖颈因施力而凸起的肌肉线条。

村上拿起一根前端是硬质黑色拍子的短鞭，这是他刚刚为横山特意挑选的。他用前端轻轻划过横山的脖颈，然后一路向下，在横山的胸前隔着薄薄的布料摩擦横山的乳尖。横山不自觉地从喉咙发出轻轻的呻吟声。

短鞭向下划过横山的小腹，又探进横山穿着的裙子撩起下摆，在横山挺翘的屁股上轻轻划动。

“这里被摸了对吧。”

听到问话，横山对上村上的眼神，他恐惧的绷紧了身体。

啪。

意料之中的痛感仿佛从被抽打的地方蔓延到全身。横山险些惊呼出声而掉下咬住的皮鞭。村上继续抽打了几下，直到横山的屁股明显的红肿起来。

“唔唔……”

村上打得并不太重，但火辣的痛感依然让横山流出了眼泪。他从喉咙发出小猫般的呜咽声，听不出是痛苦还是舒服。

短鞭的前端来到横山的股间，横山惊恐地想要向后退，但无奈手被拷住。村上用短鞭的前端隔着裙子轻轻描绘着横山的形状。

“你勃起了。”

村上翘起嘴角，看着脸一下子涨红了的横山。他故意贴近用手环着横山，拉下裙子肩部隐藏的拉链。裙子应声而落，横山勃起的的阴茎暴露在村上的视线中。横山羞耻的整个人都染上了一层粉红，他拼命弓起身，想要掩盖自己勃起的事实。

“没什么不好，只是横山先生的身体很诚实。”

村上一面用短鞭前端在横山的阴茎上划动，一面在横山耳旁吐息。横山仿佛被蛊惑一般，虽然依然微微摇着头，但已经不像刚刚一般挣扎了。

“这里被摸过了吗。”

横山惊恐地拼命摇头，“呜呜”的想要说些什么。村上似乎对横山这样的反应很满意，他把短鞭移动到横山的大腿根部。

“看来没有被摸过呢。但还是要帮横山先生记住啊。”

短鞭前端的拍子打上横山大腿根部最软嫩的皮肤。横山的哭叫被嘴里的鞭柄堵在口中变成隐忍的呜咽。虽然眼泪流下来，但横山的阴茎更加肿胀了，前端甚至溢出蜜液。

“横山先生的身体，真是太棒了。”

村上忍不住发出赞叹。此时的横山被铁质镣铐锁在原地无法动弹，口中咬着鞭柄，美丽精致的脸被眼泪和口水弄得狼狈不堪。他白皙的皮肤因羞耻而透出一层粉色，挺翘的屁股和白嫩的大腿被刚刚村上不温柔的行径留下一块块红痕，只有股间的阴茎昂扬的挺立着，忠实地诉说着这具身体的欲望。

村上俯下身吻上横山的乳尖，用他的八重齿胡乱地啃咬着。不得不说横山的身体对他有着太大诱惑，让他忙完公事回到这座城市的第一天就想来抱横山，用各种方式把横山弄得欲仙欲死。

横山的身体微微颤抖着，欲望涨大得已经令他无法忍受。他看向村上，把自己变成这样的罪魁祸首依然衣冠整齐，而自己却变成了这样狼狈的模样。巨大的羞耻感使横山的大脑一片空白，一直咬着的有些沉重的鞭柄带来的下巴的酸痛变得格外明显，乳尖传来的酥麻终于令他无法再用力，鞭柄掉了下来。

“村上先生…”

得以说话的横山完全忘记了已经违背村上命令这回事，他乞求地看向村上，想让他快些令自己解放。

可横山的身体迎接到的，却是一下鞭打。村上不知什么时候换成了一把散鞭，鞭穗不轻不重地扫过横山的乳尖，令他的哭叫声不自觉带上了几分情欲。

“我说过，不许掉下来。”

村上用鞭柄轻轻抚上横山的下身。横山呻吟出声，他已经敏感到任何一点触碰都能转化为快感。他带着哭腔着乞求更多，但村上似乎完全没有轻易令他释放的打算。

鞭穗一下下落在横山的乳尖、小腹、股间，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一片片红痕。村上的力道拿捏的很妙，刚刚好的痛感转化成巨大的快感，令横山忘情地随着鞭子落在身上的动作不断喘息，迷醉的呻吟。

“村上先生…信…信五…求你…”

横山在情欲的漩涡里挣扎，他断断续续地乞求村上快些令自己解放。村上看着这样的横山，突然用散鞭扫上横山涨得发痛的勃起。鞭穗划过横山最敏感的地方，横山仿佛触电般浑身一颤，他张开口却叫不出声音，强烈的快感使他颤抖着释放了出来。

“不…不对…这样不对…”

横山浑身颤抖着，为自己只因鞭打而释放感到无比惊讶和羞耻。他的腿已经失去了力气，头顶的铁链随着他跌跌撞撞的步子哗啦啦地响着。

村上解开横山的手铐，横山立刻软在了他的怀里。村上轻轻拍着横山的背。

“这样的横山先生，我很喜欢。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越来越ooc了

横山已经两个月没有见到村上了。

不，是两个月零三天。

虽然之前村上也常常去别的城市，但总会时时联络他。而这次，横山却等不到任何消息。

起初的几天，横山觉得一定是村上太忙。可时间一点点过去，他开始变得慌张。等他终于鼓起勇气，按登录的会员信息拨通电话时，接听的却是村上的助理。确认村上没有遇到不好的事情后，横山终于得以安心，却最后也没有问出口村上在哪儿，什么时候会来。

挂断电话，他发现自己甚至连村上的联系方式都不知道。

也许是由于自小习惯了一个人生活，横山的生活总是很简单。非必要的情况，他甚至很少走出庭院。

横山从未和谁有过亲密的关系，也从未想过要主动开始这样的关系。之前也有人对他感兴趣而主动接近，但他却被吓到而选择了逃避。如果不是村上用这样有些强硬的方式进入他的世界，也许他会一直一个人。

他给了村上庭院的钥匙。也习惯了结束课程从茶室回到卧室时，发现村上在房间等待自己。村上通常很忙，但他总是一有时间，就会来到横山这里。

横山的家中不知不觉多了另一个人的用品。牙刷、拖鞋、睡衣、替换的衬衫。

还有村上喜欢在他身上使用的各种小玩意。

横山慢慢习惯了有村上的生活。以至于他已经忘记了，这本是一场游戏。

在这场游戏中，从没有过任何约定或承诺。就算村上就这样一直不再出现，也并没有什么不对。

横山思考了很久是不是自己做错了什么，却找不到答案。他开始努力让自己更多地专注于其他事情。

没有村上在的日子似乎一如平常，只是横山在下定决心整理衣柜时，发现衣服都似乎变得宽大了些。

他是在一个当地的活动中再次见到村上的。本不愿参加的横山碍于认识人的邀请不得不出席，却惊讶的发现村上也在现场。他甚至都不知道村上已经回来了，或者，也许村上根本并没有外出，只是不想联系自己而已。

村上似乎没有看到横山。他正在与一些人交谈，不时爽朗的笑着。横山不自觉的咬住了嘴唇。他转过身，走到桌前取了一杯红酒，仰起头灌入口中。

村上看起来并没有任何变化。就好像自己从未出现过一样。而自己的世界，却被村上搅得乱七八糟。

起初是被村上撞破了自己的秘密，然后便开启了这似乎有些奇怪的游戏。从起初的被动配合，到后来的期盼渴求，横山不知该如何定义他们之间的关系。

在这段时间里，横山每次打开卧室的门时，都会期待村上正坐在屋子里等待着自己。然而，期待带来的是更大的失落。本就沉默的他常常一个人坐在村上喜欢坐的位置发呆，直到深夜。

有段时间他甚至害怕回到卧室，以至于一个人在茶室过夜。他用村上留下的玩具填满自己身体的寂寞，却填满不了内心的空虚。

也许对于村上来说，自己不过是一个游戏伙伴而已。横山在这段时间思考过无数次，除了游戏伙伴，他找不到对这段关系更好的定义。

而游戏，当然是可以随时结束的。

连着灌了自己几杯红酒，横山觉得脸颊有些发烧。他看向村上的方向。村上似乎依然没有注意到自己。一种莫名的情绪涌上来，横山觉得几乎有些无法呼吸。

等横山意识到时，他发现自己已经站在了村上面前。

“啊，是横山先生，好久不见。”

村上转过头，礼貌地微笑着看向他，表情没有一丝波澜。

横山觉得眼前的村上似乎有些陌生。他所习惯的村上的笑容有时是温柔的，有时是危险的，却从不会是这样礼貌，却有些疏离的。

“这位是…”

“是我的茶道老师。”

被与村上谈话的人问起，横山意识到自己的失态。他也想要强装自然的与村上打个招呼然后快点离开，可张了张嘴，却讲不出任何话。

茶道老师。

对啊。是茶道老师。

其他什么都不是。

横山紧紧的咬住嘴唇。他的脸颊微微发红，不知是由于酒意还是由于他正在努力压抑着自己的情绪。在这段时间里，他问了自己好多无法回答的问题，而这些问题的答案就在眼前的这个人身上。横山太想知道问题的答案，他恨自己连帅气的扭头走开这件事都做不到。

“可以讲几句话吗。”

如果自己在这里选择了离开，也许就真的再也见不到村上了。借着酒精，横山抬起头有些执拗的看向村上。

村上停顿了几秒，似乎没有想到横山会鼓起勇气叫自己出去。

“抱歉，我失陪一下。”

与其他人打了招呼，村上默默地跟上横山。横山不了解这里的建筑，他胡乱地走着，终于在走廊的尽头找到了一扇似乎是通往安全通道的门。

这里没有人。横山转过身，吻上村上的唇。不同于一贯的羞涩内敛，他热切地吻着村上，用舌尖试探着，希望获得村上的回应。

可村上却只是站在原地，没有加深这个吻。他没有闭上眼睛，而是垂下眼看着横山努力吻着自己的样子。在横山一次次倔犟的用舌尖试图撬开村上的牙齿却得不到任何回应，终于忍不住小声抽泣时，村上回应了他。

他们在狭窄的转角深深的、缠绵的吻着，仿佛要把没有见面的时光弥补回来一般。横山不自觉地拉紧了村上的衣襟，似乎害怕他再次离开。

直到喘不过气，他们才彼此分开。交换的津液在二人的唇间拉出一条缠绵的丝线。

横山想要问村上为什么，但他害怕换来的是结束的答案。他选择了跪下来，贴近村上的下身。他试图用牙齿拉开拉链，就像村上以前常常命令他做的那样。

可村上却扶上他的额头，阻止了他的动作。横山不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他愣在原地，眼泪不断沿着脸颊流下，滴在地面上。

“跟我来。”

村上叹了口气。他拉起横山，沿着楼梯向下。横山低着头，机械地跟上村上的脚步。这是他第一次这样主动，这几乎用尽了他几十年的勇气，可却被村上果断的拒绝。他紧咬着嘴唇也忍不住抽泣，几乎要把嘴唇咬出血来。

几近崩溃的横山已经没有余力去思考村上在带自己去哪。村上似乎停了下来，松开了拉住他的手。他愣愣的抬头，却突然一阵天旋地转。他发现自己被甩进了一辆车的后座。

村上也来到后座，坐在横山身边，关上车门。

“横山先生只是远远的看着我，就忍不住发情了吗？”

是熟悉的语气。横山看向村上的脸。是熟悉的表情，似乎想把他吃到肚子里的表情。

“呜……村上先生……”

横山再也无法抑制自己的情绪。他的吻来得太突然太热烈，把村上也吓了一跳。横山一秒也不舍得离开村上的嘴唇，他一面用力的吻着，一面跨坐到村上身上。

横山拉开腰间的绑带，丝质和服浴衣滑落下来，露出白皙的皮肤。车窗颜色很深，横山可以从车窗的反光中看到自己的身体。之前总是被村上留下各种欢爱痕迹的身体如今却像一张白纸一般，让横山心里觉得有些酸楚。他离开村上的嘴唇，微微挺起腰，把乳尖送到村上唇边。

乳尖被啃咬的感觉让横山仿佛觉得有电流蔓延到全身。许久没有被人触碰的身体被村上温暖的手抚摸着，令横山不禁舒服得战栗。他任凭自己发出小奶猫般的喘息呻吟，断断续续的祈求村上再粗暴一点。

感觉到村上的分身已经变得坚挺，仿佛隔着布料也能感受到炙热的温度，横山已经没有耐心用嘴去慢慢拉开村上的拉链，他胡乱的解开村上的西裤，斜斜的跪下来，含住村上的性器。深入到喉咙的异物感对如今的横山来说却无比满足。仿佛要把面前的村上吃掉一般，他深深的吞着村上的分身，每一下都吞到喉咙的最深处。

车里的空间有些狭窄。横山一面给村上口交，一面扯下自己的内裤，急急的用手指为自己扩张。村上的手放在他的发丝上，他的动作过于激烈了，村上不时抓住他的头发轻轻拉开，让他不至于窒息。横山草草的结束了扩张，再次跨坐到村上身上，想要把村上的分身吃进自己的身体。

不知是横山高估了自己小穴的能力，还是他实在太想快些接纳村上了。之前经常见面时，村上的粗大分身便让他吃过不少苦头，何况是现在许久未做且扩张不够充分的情况。村上刚想阻止横山，但心急的横山却一下子坐了下来。

“呜……！！”

小穴被硬生生操开，横山刚刚干透的眼眶又一下子涌出了生理泪水。他觉得自己几乎要被村上的肉刃劈成两半。村上抱住他因疼痛而微微颤抖的身体，缓缓的抚摸他的脊背，让他慢慢放松下来。

“村上先生…信五…信五……”

横山带着哭腔叫着村上的名字。他一向是羞于叫他的名字的。可经历了这么多天的煎熬，他再也无法压抑自己的情绪。小穴似乎已经习惯了，他扶着村上的肩，努力晃动着腰试图取悦村上。丝质和服滑落到了腰间，只剩宽大的袖子斜斜的挂在手臂上，随着他的动作轻轻摆动。

也许是最近都没有好好吃饭，横山很快便没有了力气。村上轻轻的把他压倒在后座，开始缓缓的抽送。横山的锁骨似乎又明显了些，村上俯下身，在他的锁骨上留下属于自己的印记。

“信五…喜欢……”

身体的空虚终于得以被填满。被村上温柔的拥抱，温柔的进入，横山觉得仿佛身在云端一般。他抬起手环上村上的脖颈，看着村上的眼睛。他的眼睛湿湿的，好像一只乖顺的猫。

“你知道这句话代表什么吗。”

村上凑近横山的耳朵，一面在他的耳边轻轻吹气，让横山不自觉地发出一连串好听的呻吟。

“从今天起，你就是我的所有物了。”

突然的宣言令横山的身体为之一颤。村上将横山的双腿抬起，一下下顶弄到横山身体的最深处，几乎要将横山贯穿。横山很快便濒临极限，当他因即将释放而绞紧了后穴时，他感觉到村上的阴茎也在他的体内一下下跳动，似乎也将释放。

他们相拥着，在狭窄的车内一起迎来了高潮。

横山捧起村上的脸，再次给了村上一个缠绵的吻。

“我一直都是。”

————————

村上把车停到楼下时，横山已经在后座睡着了。

村上拨通了一个电话。

“……感谢您帮我邀请横山先生。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剃毛play

白皙纤细的身体带着盈盈的水汽，在雾气氤氲的浴室中显得分外诱人。

横山站在浴缸旁，听话地等待村上回来。村上刚刚帮他细致的洗过澡，他温暖的手沾着细滑的泡沫慢慢抚遍横山的全身，让敏感的横山忍不住微微颤抖，耳朵都变得通红。

在被村上一面轻揉着头发，一面拿着淋浴喷头冲掉泡沫时，横山似乎产生了一种错觉，仿佛自己变成了村上疼爱的一只大型犬。

村上给自己的下身围上浴巾，又用一块柔软的浴巾帮横山擦干身体，让横山等他一下，然后出了浴室。

横山站在原地，舒服的热水澡和村上温柔的对待令他有些晕晕乎乎，仿佛之前两个月的杳无音讯完全是自己的错觉一般。他又想起了刚刚村上在车上的话。

“你是我的所有物了。”

一种不习惯的充实感袭上心头，让横山的心跳都变得快了些。横山觉得脸颊有些发热。他抬头环顾四周。这里是村上家的浴室，而自己是村上的所有物，正赤裸着等待村上回来，对自己做任何他想做的事。

被自己这样羞耻的想法吓到，横山觉得整个人都开始发热了。

浴室门再次打开。村上走进来，满意地看着乖顺的等待自己的横山。看出横山因羞窘而变红，村上的嘴角微微上扬。

“坐到台子上来。”村上用视线示意横山坐到洗手池上。

横山有些不解，但还是照做了。冰凉坚硬的大理石令他坐上去时不小心发出了轻轻的呻吟。

村上走近横山。横山发现他的手里拿着一把剃刀。他愣了几秒，明白了村上想做什么后涨红了脸，本能的向后躲避。

“放心，我不会弄疼你的。”

横山抬头看向村上，眼眶微微泛红。羞涩又委屈的表情令村上现在就想分开他的双腿，用自己的那根让他忘记什么叫羞耻，让他狂乱地着扭着腰，不住哭喊自己的名字。

但村上有的是耐心。

他没有再说什么，只是看着横山。他没有意识到自己又微微眯起了眼睛，好像一只猛兽在打量着自己的猎物。

横山最终低下头，放松了紧绷的身体，示意村上可以开始了。村上微微俯下身，奖励了横山一个浅浅的吻。

他在横山的阴茎周围涂上剃须泡沫。剃须泡沫中似乎含有薄荷成分，冰凉的感觉令横山觉得有些不舒服，他开始微微扭动，却被村上用手按住。村上涂抹泡沫的手指不时轻轻碰到横山的阴茎，横山紧咬着嘴唇，但每次被触碰依然控制不住的颤抖。

村上缓慢地把泡沫涂满横山有毛发的地方，然后拿起刀。看着闪着寒光的刀刃，横山的身体绷得紧紧的。

“别怕。”

安慰般的轻轻拍了拍横山的大腿，村上开始用刀刮掉最外侧的毛发。刀刃接触到皮肤的冰凉触感令横山一颤，他几乎不敢呼吸，害怕微小的动作也会令自己受伤。

村上的动作很慢，也许是担心伤到他。剃刀在村上的手中变得很听话，后来横山几乎感觉不到它的触感。横山终于不再像一开始那样紧张。他微微抬头望向村上。

村上的神情很专注。他一只手扶着横山，另一只手小心的使用着剃刀。横山似乎从未见过这样的村上，没有充满压迫感地看向自己的时候，他的下垂眼看起来满是温柔，睫毛长长的，随着呼吸微微颤动，让横山觉得有些目眩。村上的动作逐渐向下，触碰到的位置也越来越敏感。横山突然意识到村上离自己的分身好近，几乎都能感觉到他的呼吸。

“你勃起了。”

村上抬起头，看了看横山，眼中有隐藏不住的笑意。横山羞得想找个地缝钻进去，但却不敢动作。他涨红了脸，随着村上的动作无法抑制地微微呻吟。

阴茎周围的毛发已经清理干净了。村上起身，用水冲洗横山的身体。覆盖着皮肤的泡沫被冲走，横山看向自己的下体，那里已经变得光溜溜的，仿佛稚嫩的处子一般。

虽然他的毛发本就不多，但这副样子还是令他羞得无所适从。尤其是在勃起的情况，粉嫩的阴茎站在完全裸露的皮肤上，这图景过于色情了。他甚至想祈求村上快进入自己，这样他就不会有注意自己下体的余力了……

村上冲洗完剃刀，回到横山面前。他轻轻的抚摸着横山变得光滑的下体，似乎很满意自己的作品。他吻上横山的嘴唇，似乎是奖励横山一般，他轻轻舔弄吸吮横山丰润的下唇，不时用舌头深入横山的口腔，横山又诚实地发出了舒服的喘息。

不顾身下人已经微微迷离的眼神和似乎在挽留一般的呻吟，村上离开横山的唇瓣。

“把脚踩上去。”

“诶？”

横山的脸变得通红。虽然村上家洗手池的尺寸比普通的大上一些，但踩上去依然会变成双腿大开的姿势。这对于横山来说过于羞耻了。

看横山没有动作，村上叹了口气。

“看来横山先生还没有做我的所有物的自觉啊。”

村上握起横山的脚踝，把他的脚分开踩在洗手池的两侧。横山的小穴就这样毫无保留地暴露在村上面前。横山紧咬着嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里打转，但却努力保持了这个姿势。

村上看着横山腿间的风景。没有了毛发的阻碍，横山白皙光滑的皮肤看起来更加诱人，仿佛上好的瓷釉。完全暴露的阴茎先端溢出了点点蜜液，小穴虽然被使用了很多次，但依然粉粉嫩嫩的，因村上的视线而微微翕动。

“不要…不要再看了……”

横山羞得要命，耳朵红得好像要滴出血来。他低下头避开村上的视线，小声嗫嚅。

村上皱了皱眉，但没有再过多的折磨横山。他把一根手指在横山的口中润滑后，缓缓插入横山的小穴，开始扩张。手指进出小穴发出的水声和横山忘情的呻吟交织在一起，变成一曲淫靡的乐章。

仅仅被一根手指抽插，横山便软得不像话，几乎无法再支撑自己的身体。横山被抱下冰冷坚硬的洗手台，扔到了村上柔软的大床上。村上爱不释手地玩弄着横山光滑的下体，只用手指就让横山释放了两次。

横山不住地哭泣，断断续续地哀求村上已经不想再高潮了。但当村上分开横山的双腿，用涨大的阴茎缓缓摩擦已经变得非常柔软的入口时，横山还是不自觉地扭着腰，贪婪地想要把村上的分身吃到身体里。

在横山又去了两次，已经什么也射不出来，几乎要昏倒在床上时，村上终于释放在横山身体里。他缓缓退出自己的分身，躺在还在微微颤抖的横山身边，轻吻他的嘴唇。

“我会慢慢教给你，'所有物'究竟是什么意思。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜一下  
有舔🌸情节，注意避雷

村上俯下身，温柔地吻上横山的唇，再次把自己送入他的最深处。

—————

他们的同居生活已经开始两个多星期了。可最近的村上却格外忙。他常常深夜才回家，匆匆地给横山一个吻，然后便沉沉睡去。

横山有些寂寞，但每天都能看到村上依然令他觉得很满足。刚好也有大把的时间让他来思考，村上说的“合格的所有物”究竟是是什么意思。

横山从茶室回到家，习惯地先去浴室洗澡。下身的毛发又长出了一些，痒痒地刺得横山有些难受。他取出刀片，小心地将新长出的毛发刮掉。这几天他已经为自己处理过几次了，想起村上为自己剃毛的情景，他的脸微微发热起来。

看着毛发随着水流消失在下水口，他犹豫了下，还是挤了些村上的沐浴露，为自己即将染上与村上相同的气味而微微欣喜。

洗过澡，横山穿上村上之前为自己准备的日式睡袍，正在整理时，突然听到了门打开的声音。

“信五？”

横山跑到门口，还没来得及问村上今天怎么回来得这么早，便被抓住了手腕按在墙上。

随后是极富侵略性的深吻。那个吻来得太过猛烈，以至于在被吻上的一瞬间惊得横山发出了一声小猫般的惊呼，可才刚刚发出声音便被村上的舌搅碎在口中。

也许是连日的繁忙令村上积攒了不少压力，不同于平时总是用各种方式令横山按捺不住求自己快一点，今天的村上似乎格外直接。他有些贪婪地索取着横山，火热的舌在横山口中逡巡，不时轻舔横山柔软的嘴唇，但却更多地与横山温润的舌纠缠。这个吻太过长久缠绵，在村上终于离开他的唇时，横山几乎被吻到缺氧，他的呼吸变得有些急促，胸口不断起伏。

横山丰满的唇瓣被吻得变成了艳红的颜色，来不及吞下的津液在唇上反射着点点水光。村上再次舔上横山的唇，不太温柔地轻咬着，令横山不自觉地闭上眼，从鼻腔里发出一声柔软的鼻音。村上慢慢向下，在雪白的脖颈和锁骨留下点点痕迹，然后用牙齿轻轻扯开横山的睡袍，来到他的胸前吮吸舔弄敏感的两点。

“很好闻。”

偷用村上的沐浴露被发现，横山有些脸红。手腕依然被村上握住，横山软软地靠在墙上，被撩拨得不断喘息。村上的大腿探入他的双腿之间，不断摩擦着，惹得横山微微颤抖，几乎快要支撑不住自己的身体。

禁锢着自己的双手突然放开，村上一手扶住有些站立不稳的横山，一手解下自己的领带。横山还没反应过来是怎么回事，那条领带便蒙上了他的眼睛——还带着村上的体温。

村上把有些发愣的横山打横抱起。被剥夺了视觉后又突然失去了重心，横山不禁惊呼出声。他被抱着走进屋，然后扔在了柔软的床上。在横山同意搬来后，村上便把单人床换成了双人床，现在他有些明白为什么当时村上执意要选择一个偏软的床垫了。

似乎看出了横山的走神，村上惩罚般地咬了一下横山的乳尖，惹得横山又发出一声软软的呻吟。日式睡衣的腰带在刚刚二人的动作中散开，衣襟滑落下来。村上发现，横山下身依然是光滑的，应该是刚刚修整过。

想到横山为了取悦自己一个人红着脸剃毛的样子，村上觉得下身似乎又变硬了几分。把手指在横山的口中浅浅地抽插润湿后，他开始开拓横山的身体。

唾液的润滑显然有些不够，横山在村上的指节探入时绷紧了身体，隐隐地抽气，却没有躲闪。

村上不忍心继续弄疼横山。他想要起身想要去拿放在床边抽屉里的润滑，可衬衫下摆却被紧紧抓住了。

横山看起来有些慌乱，也许是被剥夺视觉令他有些不安。感觉到村上起身的姿势，他便下意识地抓住了他的衣襟。意识到自己的失态，他轻轻地放开抓着村上衬衫的手，微微低下头，像只乖顺的猫。

村上没有再起身。他俯下身温柔地吻上横山的唇，握起横山的手，指引他为自己解开衬衫的纽扣。

仿佛希腊雕塑般紧实优美的肌肉线条终于摆脱了黑色衬衫的束缚。而这身肌肉的主人正看着面前小心翼翼地为自己解开纽扣的人，眼中满是爱怜。

可惜被蒙上眼睛的横山看不到。他小心翼翼地一颗颗解开村上的扣子，帮他把衬衫放在一旁。横山轻轻地抚摸着村上身体的线条，感受到村上的勃起，令他的脸颊再次染上一层绯红。

细密而温柔的吻渐渐向下。感觉到村上再次来到自己的下身，横山显得有些紧张。双腿被分开举起，横山屏住呼吸准备迎接被开拓的不适感，却感觉到有什么温暖柔软的东西抵在了穴口。

敏感的位置感受到村上的鼻息，横山突然意识到，抵在穴口的是村上的舌头？！

“啊，别……”

从未想过最隐秘的地方会被舔舐，横山羞耻到了极限，他不住摇着头慌乱地向后闪躲，可却被村上抓住脚踝抓了回来。村上的舌在横山的穴口灵活地舔舐，太过羞耻的体验令横山几乎无法思考。从未体验过的酥麻沿着脊椎向上蔓延到大脑，令横山不由自主地发出甜腻的喘息。

仅仅被舔舐穴口，横山便似乎要软成一滩水。村上停了停，用食指轻轻戳弄被自己舔舐得已经变得有些柔软的地方。食髓知味的小穴不知满足地微微翕动着，感受到手指的探入，便仿佛要将它含得更深般微微收缩，似乎是在邀请一般。

“这边的嘴，倒是更诚实呢。”

村上戏谑的话语令横山发出羞耻的呜咽。村上却没有用手指进入，而是再次吻上横山浅粉色的小穴，将舌尖猛地探入，令横山的身体不由自主地一颤。村上用舌尖模仿着交合的动作，在横山的小穴中进进出出，分开柔软的肉壁，带出淫靡的水声。

蒙住横山双眼的领带在二人的动作中滑落，横山忍不住微微抬头看向自己的下身。村上的脸埋在自己的双腿间，舔弄着自己最羞耻的地方，自己因快感而高高站立的阴茎几乎可以感受到他的呼吸……

这情景让横山的理智快要崩塌。他忘情的呜咽着，大腿不住颤抖，腰难耐地扭动。在这几天的思考中，有时他会想自己也许只是村上的一个玩具。之所以让他住进来，也许不过是村上的一时兴起，也许只是因为自己的身体足够淫荡可以取悦他。他从未想过村上会愿意为自己口交，而且是舔舐那样令人羞耻的地方。

“不…不要了…”

村上似乎比想象中更重视自己。这一认知带来的冲击令横山觉得自己几乎要融化在村上的温柔里。横山的前端高高翘起，仿佛被轻轻碰一下就要射出来一样，可舌头温柔的舔弄却令横山无法到达那一点。他觉得自己似乎马上就要坏掉了，只能带着哭腔不断地求饶。他想要触碰自己又不敢动作，摸索着想要轻轻推开村上，让他快点进入自己的身体里。

“别乱动，你想被绑起来吗。”

横山听话地拿开手。他并不知道，村上也正因他忘情的样子而几乎就要按捺不住自己想要狠狠进入他身体的欲望。村上解开腰带，拉开内裤，涨大的阴茎立刻弹了出来。感受到村上火热的阴茎抵在自己的下身，横山几乎控制不住地向下用力，想要把它快点吃到自己的身体里。

横山涨红着脸，痴痴地看着村上，小声地恳求村上快些进入，撩拨得村上几乎要控制不住自己的力道。好在横山的小穴已经被村上的舌头开拓得足够充分，顶端轻易地便滑了进去。村上将横山的双腿大大分开举过肩头，一寸寸打开横山的身体，将阴茎插入到最深的地方，然后大幅度地抽插，每一下都近乎全部拔出，然后再用力插入到最深。

横山的小穴被撑得满满的，肉体撞击的啪啪声和小穴发出的水声令横山更加羞耻，他被快感淹没，眼神失焦，丰满的嘴唇半开，随着村上的动作嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，口水从嘴角缓缓流出。

连日的空虚感被填满，强烈的快感让横山很快便到达了极限。他颤抖着释放了出来，手紧紧地抓住床单，嗓音几乎都叫得嘶哑。他释放得过于猛烈，有几滴精液甚至溅到了村上的脸上。

村上停下动作，感受着横山因高潮而一下下夹紧自己的小穴，欣赏着横山因过于忘情的高潮而眼神涣散、浑身颤抖的样子。

横山终于从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，眼神慢慢聚焦。他看向村上，发现村上的脸竟然被自己溅上了点点白浊。他慌乱地想要起身为村上擦掉，却忘记了村上硬挺的阴茎还埋在自己的身体中。刚刚释放过的身体异常敏感，他发出一声软软的呻吟，又跌回床中。

村上看着慌张的横山，笑了笑，令横山觉得有些目眩。村上看着横山的眼睛，用手指蘸起脸上的白浊，送入口中。横山的脸一瞬间涨得更红了，他张了张嘴，却不知应该说什么。

村上俯下身，温柔地吻上横山的唇，再次把自己送入他的最深处。

TBC


End file.
